The Legend of Zelda: Travels Through Time
by Yellowsander
Summary: A story I wrote on reddit with a writing prompt, Credit to TheChargingRhino on ff or TheChargingRhi on reddit. The story of a girl in modern days who happened to learn she's the new hero of Hyrule
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

The atmosphere of the forest was not what I was expecting.

To be fair I didn't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. Maybe I was expecting trees, rocks, and dirt, but what I got was trees, rocks, dirt, and a fog. Not like a static white fog, but more like a blue-green, flowing fog-machine fog. There's probably fog machines everywhere I thought.

"Alright everyone, there's an exhibit in the middle of the forest," The teacher walked the class from the bus to the entrance to the forest. "It's going to take a bit of walking but-"

The class collectively groans, except for the 3 people who actually like hiking, and the other 3 who don't want to be rude. I'm one of the latter.

"Yes I know, but there will be a halfway point where we can rest, we just need to take quick attendance, and then we'll be off." The teacher pulls out a list of students and begins to call names. After a while of calling names I started wondering if he skipped my name, but considering I come to class everyday- "Linkle Wood?"

"Here." I responded

-and then I'm back to spacing out. I wondered if we'd lose anyone on the way to the exhibit and how that would suck because it would make the trip take way longer than it should and- wait we're already at the halfway point?

That took less time than I had expected, I guess time flies when I'm not paying attention I thought.

"Rest up for as long as you can everyone, after a few minutes we'll be retaking attendance and setting off" The teacher announced.

A few minutes later, we called attendance and eventually got to the exhibit. I didn't have anything to do and no money to buy anything at the very thrown together gift shop, nothing there even my mom would want. Guess I'll just sit by the sword, I thought, Having everyone try to pull it out is the only thing we're doing here anyway. That much I knew, there wasn't much we could do in a forest and _hey where is the teacher going?_

The teacher disappeared between the trees and brushes, _he looked around as if to see no on was watching him, how suspicious... wait no, he could just be going to take a leak._ He was not just going to take a leak, I knew that as soon I remembered there is a Port-a-potty right next to the gift shop, so where was he going? Time to eavesdrop. I didn't know he was talking to someone, but it sure sounded like it, someone with a deep voice and a pet pig or something that oinks like one. I heard the deep-voiced person mention a name, but it wasn't clear enough to make out, but I was able to make out a name, not directed at the teacher, but the deep voice, something about a "Lord Ganon"

That's all I was able to hear before a twig snapped, and I ran back to my spot. Even if they didn't know I was there I couldn't take that chance, I would have been punished in some way. Don't know how but it was gonna happen. While I was sitting down I was thinking about how the small bits of conversation that I could make out were mildly off putting, and I started feeling off. Something didn't feel right, but I didn't know what.

The teacher emerged from the shrubbery looking around and brushing himself off. He looked at me but I pretended to be staring at the gift shop as if I had money to buy something. The entire time I'm just waiting for the trip to be over, I wanted the weird feeling to stop, but I still knew that there was something else before we left.

"Everyone, it's about time for the main event, trying to pull out the sword," The teacher called, as if nothing happened, "I'll call your name and you will try and pull the sword, let's begin."

He began reading the assembly list again, and every kid who tried to take the sword predictably failed. For a second I thought I saw it sink into the stone a bit more, but it's just a prop right? No real sword, right? Then there was me.

"Linkle Wood?" The teacher chimed. Of course.

"Present," I walked up to the sword. It's beautifully decorated, blue hilt, and a white blade, and a symbol of three triangles carved onto the blade. I gripped the handle, and as soon as I did a blue light began emitting from the hole the sword rested in. I pulled the sword up and it slid out easily, it was light and felt easy to swing. I held it up to the sky as everyone looked in awe. Suddenly there was a loud **CRASH** from somewhere in the forest, then followed by many **CRASH**es getting progressively louder, along with weird snarls and roars.

"Everyone, get back to the bus! Hurry!" The teacher hurried everyone out of the forest, and glared some daggers into me. I ran to catch up with everyone but some weird red pig monster jumped in front of me. I instinctively swung the sword at it, but it blocked with its club.

I kept swinging but it kept blocking, until I got frustrated and kicked it over and ran to the group. Everyone was either panicking at all the noise and the actual honest-to-god monster that attacked me, or they were looking at me in slight amazement that I pulled a sword out of a stone, causing several explosions and creates several monsters, and proceeded to kick down one of the aforementioned monsters, or maybe they're looking at the other pig-monster jumping at them and I should probably block that.

I do. I take the sword and stop the club from bashing anyone's head in. Just then, I hear a voice in my mind, speaking advice on how to fight. The pig-monster backs away slightly and I pay attention to the words being said, _"Wait for the enemy to telegraph its attack, then strike when their guard is down."_ That sounded like some solid advice, I would have questioned the sudden voice but I was kind of focused on not dying. The pig-monster reeled back to attack, so I thrust the sword into its chest. The monster vanished in a black smoke.

_Okay then,_ I think to myself, _Magic sword, actual genuine monsters, and I'm surprisingly good with a sword._ I would've continued thinking about the whole situation, but it was time to focus at the situation at hand, we are in a forest and we need to be out of the forest.

"Okay, everyone we need to hurry it up, because, as I'm sure you've noticed, monsters are attacking us," I shouted, I started to say something else, but I get distracted by the giant pig-monster twice the size of the one I managed to kill. That's not something I'd be able to take down, I just manage to squawk out, "NEVERMIND, RUN!" in fear. With that, I run with everyone in the opposite direction of that thing, it might have been defeatable, but it also might not have been, and I didn't want to take any chances and- _oh hey i'm already out. Is the path to the middle just a 3 second walk? Or is the forest magic and decided to help me? Wait, more importantly, who was that voice?_

_"Greetings Master Link,"_ The voice spoke as the sword glew a soft blue, _"It has been over 100,000 years since anyone has wielded the Master Sword."_

"'Master Link'?" I repeat the voices words.

_"Analyzing,"_ The voice said. It sounded so robotic, no emotion in any words spoken, _"Apologies, I was mistaken in assuming you were Master Link, would you provide me your name so I may personalize my greeting toward you?"_

"My name?" I questioned, "My name is Linkle, Linkle Wood."

_"Greetings Mistress Linkle, I am Fi,"_ The voice, now identified as 'Fi', corrects, _"As the one chosen by the Goddess Hylia, you are destined to defeat Ganon, as has been done many times before."_

_How am I supposed to do that, I'm only here because of a trip for High school!_

_"Your concern is noted, however I shall notify you that only 1 hero has ever failed, but that era of history was documented with many conflicting stories, and I do not clearly remember the events that took place."_

_Oh great you can read my thoughts, at least I won't be seen talking to myself._

And that were all the events that lead up to now, I'm sitting on the bus home, with a sword giving me a history lesson. I have no idea how I'm supposed to explain this to my parents, and less of an idea on where I'm going to keep the sword, and even less of an idea on how I'm supposed to beat 'Ganon' whoever that is, but what I do know is...

Absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

"-and that's everything that happened on the trip." I explained to my parents. I did not explain the talking sword part, only the monsters and the sword glowing when I pulled it out. They had surprisingly little questions and let me keep the sword. That was the only real problem, if I couldn't keep the sword I probably wouldn't be able to do the whole 'Kill that Ganon guy' thing. Now another problem arises, I'm probably not allowed to take a sword to school, and I had a slight suspicion that one of my teachers works for that 'Ganon' guy.

I would have thought we'd get a school day off from the trip, but unfortunately I am not so lucky and still had to go. I got to the bus stop and, eventually, get to school. While walking through the halls, I felt like I was being watched, so much so I wanted to pull the hood of my jacket over my head and disappear, and not like anxiety 'everyone is looking at me and judging me' type of feeling watched, more like a 'I feel as though someone wants to hurt me, but who?' get it? Well I didn't, and that feeling followed me everywhere in school, it was strongest in History.

Speaking of, the Teacher who was at the forest is the history teacher, Mr. VT.

"Alright everyone, today is going to be a little different, I was going to explain the history of the ancient 'Hyrule' on the trip after everyone tried to pull the sword in the stone, but due to some... _unforeseen circumstances_..." Mr. VT glares daggers at me, "I'll have to go over it now, please turn your books to page 333."

No big deal, I got that history lesson from Fi, and I read ahead in the book. I already know plenty.

"Just curious, show off hands, how many of you read ahead?"

I raise my hand, along with a third of a class. Glad I'm not alone.

"Okay, that's good, I like it when people get a head start, so I'm going to give you a couple questions." Mr. VT takes a paper from his desk, "Everyone who raised their hand, keep it up until I call you, now, let's start with-"

Mr. VT starts calling names and asking them questions that can be answered with information from the book. Questions like, 'What was the name of the goddess most often worshiped? (The Goddess Hylia)', 'Other than 'humans' what did the people of Hyrule call themselves? (Hylians)' 'What holy symbol was said to grant wishes? (I didn't have an answer for this one, and neither did the rest of the class, but one guy said 'The Holy Grail' and VT accepts it)'

"Linkle, what is 'The Legend of the Hero'?" Mr. VT questions. It's a pretty simple question.

"If I remember correctly, it's that every few years a 'Hero' would come and defeat 'a Great Evil', I don't believe we know what the 'Evil' is said to be." I reply, but I knew what the 'evil' was, some guy named 'Ganon', but I'm not going to say that to the person who left in the middle of the trip, and talked to someone suspicious-sounding.

"Correct, but we actually know more than you say, we _do_ in fact know what the Evil supposedly was, we also know who the Hero is said to be, or at least some things that people thought the Hero looked like," VT grinned, looking directly at me, "but we'll get to that point eventually."

Mr. VT goes on to explain the culture, like the currency. Apparently Hylian currency was a variety of finely cut, multi-colored gems (Likely Emeralds), that Hylians called 'Rupees', and I can just imagine how inconvenient that could be. They wouldn't fit anywhere, and a sack full of them would likely be heavy, so you couldn't carry many of them at once, just seems like a bad idea all round.

Eventually, the bell rings, and I finally get to leave. About time, I was starting to starting to notice the feeling of dread hanging over me, and really wanted to get home to ask Fi some questions.

I got home and when I got inside I saw that my parents were gone and the house was trashed. Scratches on the walls, and wallpaper peeling off.

_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, Panic, panic panic_ I mentally panic, _Okay okay, Search the house, and then grab the sword._

I go and do that. I search the downstairs, the upstairs, found a pigmonster in the bathtub (quietly repeated 'oh crap' and slowly backed out), until I've searched everywhere except my room.

I stand in front of my door, if my parents aren't here, they're either somewhere else or... something else that I didn't want to think about. I slowly open the door to see... my room almost exactly as I left it, but the Master Sword is in a sheath, and there's a note on my bed. I feel a mixture of sadness and anger. I stomp over to the sword and pull it slightly out of its new sheath.

"Alright you useless heap of metal, what happened and where are my _parents!?_"

_"There is a 98% chance your parents have been kidnapped"_

"Alright smartass, then what's the other 2%?"

_"I believe you don't need me to tell you that."_

I wanted to throw the sword down in anger, but I didn't, instead, I slung it over my shoulder, gritting my teeth and proceeded to hesitantly read the note.

It was pretty smudged, and hard to read, but it sounded like they knew that something bad would happen eventually the moment they named me 'Linkle' on a whim, and that they left something for me in the attic, and at the bottom it says... "We love you."

I pocket the note and head into the hall. _The stairway to the attic has to be pulled down, so I guess I could get a chair or-_

Suddenly the Pigmonster bursts through the bathroom door holding a sword. It takes a swing at me but I pull out the Master sword and block. I kick it to the ground and stab into its chest, as it turns into a black smoke.

"What ARE those things!?"

_"That enemy was a Red Bokoblin. These monsters have plagued the land since ancient times. They each play different roles, and their weaponry varies."_

"Good to know." _Now, for a chair_

I go to the kitchen and grab a chair from the table, and pull down the attic stairs. For a second I think I hear a jingle, but I ignore it, and enter the attic.

Inside, there's a backpack with food, clothes, and my favorite light green hoodie. At the end of the attic, there is a display with one item... a shield. It's decorated with blues, reds, whites, and yellows. On the display is carved 'Hylian Shield'.

"Hey, uh, Fi, could you analyze this shield?"

_"Analyzing... Analyzing... This shield is completely unbreakable."_

"Neat."

I take the shield and sling it over my shoulder, who knows when it could be useful. I take a seat so I could ask Fi some questions, and the answers I get are a little cryptic, but ultimately make sense. 'Who are you? (_I am Fi, i was created with the sole purpose of serving the hero, you, Mistress Linkle_)' 'Who made you? (_The Goddess Hylia_)'

"What happened to the Hylians?"

_"After Ganon was defeated the last time, he entered a dormant state, and slowly, after many, many years, the Hylians ceased believing in the legend of the hero. Over time, their culture evolved and they became the humans of today."_

"Alright, finally, where are we going next?"

_"There is an item of great importance in the location designated "Museum of Time""_

"Oh that? Supposedly it was built on top of the actual location of the 'Temple of Time' of the Hylian era."

_"Correct, the instrument there is vital for your mission."_

"Guess it's time to break, enter, and steal. What am I taking exactly?"

_"An ocarina."_


	3. Chapter 3: Masks

I really didn't want to do this, but at the same time I had to. My parents were in danger because of this stupid 'destiny', and now, I have no choice. Well, technically I do, but after whatever happened at home, only one choice made any sense.

I was on a bus, Sword, Shield, and backpack strapped to me, and I had to break into a museum, so I could steal an ocarina used by an ancient hero... and I had exactly 15% of a plan. Look through the museum at day, find where the ocarina was, wait until night, and then... wing it? That's all I had, and that's all I was going to have.

I got off the buses last stop a few blocks away from the museum, I had to walk the rest of the way there. I felt some people looking at me weird, because I'm a teenager with a sword, I'm going to look pretty weird.

While I was spacing out I walked in front of a shop... a mask shop. I stopped to look at it, and something in my gut tells me that this store is bad news, but somehow good news. The sign read 'Happy Mask Shop', masks lined the outside. The entire shop felt off putting, but welcoming, I decided that I'd come back as soon as the 'heist' was done with.

I was beginning to doubt my decision. Why was my first instinct 'steal it'? However, when I got to the entrance I thought that people probably try to convince museum personnel to give them stuff because they're the hero.

I walk in, with about 80 people. I walk over to the map of the museum and search for where the ocarina could be.

_Hey Fi, where do you think the ocarina is?_

_"There is an 90% chance that it is in the 'artifacts' section"_

_Yeah, I think so too, just confirming._

Take a left from the map, turn right into 'temple models', turn right into 'paintings', then head straight until you get to 'artifacts', and there it was. An ocarina covered in dust and dirt, but in surprisingly good shape, laid amongst a broken rusted harp, somethings labled 'hookshot' and 'clawshot', an old hourglass, and 3 masks (A rock creature, a wood creature, and a fish creature) that made me feel off, like a .

_Is there a chance that I could take those masks?_

_"It is unlikely that they still retain use, but you may take them if you feel they are important."_

I felt they were really important, I was going to steal them and take them to the mask shop, there has to be a connection, they both radiate a weird energy.

Now that I knew what I was doing I left and I wandered. Eventually I decided to check the mask shop, I couldn't help myself. I entered the store and saw several masks staring directly at me. I pulled up my nerves and walked to the counter where a man sat.

"Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop, taking care of all your happy mask needs, how may I serve you?" The man sat behind the counter, he had red hair and an eerie smile on his face, his eyes seemed to be shut, but he saw just fine, he had on a purple shirt, and beside him was a backpack labled 'portable shop'. Behind him were 3 shelves, with masks that looked just like the ones at the museum.

"Oh, uh, I'm just browsing." I replied.

"Well then, browse all you like."

"I actually have a question, about those masks up there?" I pointed to the masks on the shelf.

"Oh yes, excellent masks, only copies unfortunately."

"Of the masks in the museum right?"

"Indeed, unfortunate I couldn't put them to rest before they were caged."

"Them?"

"Yes, and now, you're going to help me so I can." The man pulls a chain and metal bars fall from the roof and block the door, "Allow me to simplify, I know you're the legendary hero, I know you are breaking into the museum to steal the Ocarina, and I'm helping."

"How are you going to do that!?" I grab the handle of the Sword.

"Simple, if you steal the masks for me, I'll give you some masks of mine, and perhaps even teach you some songs, if you don't well, let's just say you'll meet a very terrible fate."

_Sounds simple enough_ "Deal."

"It is done, there is one last thing I need to do, I'll just be a moment." The Man walks off and opens a door to the side, as the door opens I see a pipe organ, and another mask. There was so much stuff on it, that the most I could get for it was 'Purple heart with 10 spikes'.

While the man was in his other room he played a piano, that I could only assume was the pipe organ I saw. So I waited for him to finish. It took about a minute until he finished, but when he did something felt off. The man comes back in and pulls the chain again, raising the bars

"Now that that is done, take this mask." The man takes a mask off his backpack and hands it to me, "It is called the Stone mask, when you wear it, you will become invisible."

"How does that work?"

"Magic."

"Of course." I mutter. I open the door to leave and suddenly it's the middle of the night. I was expecting to wait around a couple hours until this time, _What time IS it even_? I check my phone and it shows 10:00 PM. "Well then, better get a move on," I put on the Stone mask and run to the museum.

When I get there two people, who I assume to be guards, are standing out front. _Of course, of course there's gonna be guards, why wou- OH CRAP!_ I think as one of the guards looks at me, but it doesn't seem like he sees me, like he's checking the area around me. _Well then, nevermind._

I slowly and carefully walk past the guards and make my way to the ocarina.

_Fi, If I attempt to lift the display off the ocarina, how likely is it that an alarm will go off?_

_"It is certain."_

_Oh great, Screw it then._

I set my backpack on the ground, open it, back up, and draw the sword. In a quick motion, I slash the sword through the display, shattering all the glass. I quickly stuff the ocarina and the masks in my pack, zip it up, and throw it on my back. I back away quickly as the guards come to investigate the noise. I hold up my shield just in case they notice me as I back out toward the entrance.

Luckily they don't notice me, and I get out unscathed. I head back to the Happy Mask shop hearing police sirens blare by.

I enter and the bars shut behind me.

"The masks now if you'd please."

"Here you go." I take the masks out of my bag and hand them to the man.

"You poor souls, I shall release you later, now I believe we had a deal?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, come with me."

He took me to the backroom, where there was a giant pile of masks. He told me to choose 4. I could only assume that they were magic in some way.

I take the 'Bunny Hood', the 'Mask Of Truth", the 'Bremen Mask', and the 'Stone mask'

"These seem like good ones."

"Excellent, I believe now I just need to teach you some songs."

I like how how nice this man is being, but one question crosses my mind.

How's he gonna teach me ocarina with a pipe organ?

Turns out he's good at what he does. He gave me a replica ocarina "So you don't do something like create a sudden whirlwind, that won't do"

Every song he taught me registered instantly. The Song of Storms, Song of 'the Woods', Lullaby of 'the Royals', the Sun's Song, the Song of Soaring, and the Song of Healing.

"I've taught you all I know, or at least, all you can use." The man smiled, turning in the organ's chair, "Take this note, when you learn a song that can turn back time, you may read it."

I felt strongly to comply with that request. I wave the man goodbye for now, leave the building and- oh, apparently it's daytime.

_Fi, where are we going next?_

_"The home of the ancient Gorons, Death mountain."_

_Okay, since there is no 'Death mountain' now, the closest relative would be...?_

_"Mount Rainier."_

_That seems possible, but how am I going to get there?_

_"Get out of sight, then play the Song of Soaring."_

I do that. I head into an alleyway and blow into the ocarina, as my fingers seem to move by themselves to play the song like it's instinct.

As soon as I finish playing the song, wings sprout from my back and wrap around me and spin. I start to feel dizzy. I close my eyes and cover my ears and wait for the feeling to stop, and when it does I throw up.

_That felt AWFUL!_

_"We have arrived."_

_I've NOTICED!_

We were indeed at Mount Rainier.

_So what the heck am I doing here?_

_"There is a strong energy present here, we must find it."_

_And we do that by..?_

_"Take out the Master Sword, I will explain dowsing."_

She does that, and I learn dowsing. With that new knowledge, I quickly track down a path that leads me to a glowing spot on the ground.

_I'm here, what do I do?_

_"First, take out the ocarina and play this song, 'The Song of Time':"_

Fi makes a whistling noise that I instantly play the song. After I finish, a symbol appears in the ground, three triangles connected at the ends.

_"Now drive the Master sword into the center."_

_Alright then_

I take the sword out of the sheath and hold it down. I lift it over my head with both hands, and then, plunge it into the earth.

as everything

fades

to

white


	4. Chapter 4: Goron Village

I was suddenly pushed onto my back. My shield clanked against the hard rock, as did my head. I try to push myself up, but I was losing consciousness. I could barely open my eyes before I passed out.

I jolted up from unconsciousness, breathing heavily, heart racing. So many questions were filling my mind, _WHAT HAPPENED!? WHERE AM I!? WHERE'S THE SWORD!? WHAT HAPPENED To my clothes?_

My clothes were gone, replaced by some other stuff. My pants were now some beige trousers, not the blue jeans I usually had, and the shoes I had were now big brown boots, I could tell I still had my usual socks on though. My shirt was an odd red and green tunic covered in belts and leather patches, it felt heavy, but manageable, and semi-comfortable. My green jacket was now a green hood with white trims, and a symbol on the back that I couldn't quite see, even if I try and pull the hood around.

I hopped up off the rock bed I was lying on to find the Hylian Shield next to me, along with the Master Sword sheath, but just the sheath, no sword. I strap the sheath and shield back on my back, and that's when I realized, my backpack was nowhere to be seen. I tried looking for it everywhere in the space of the one room I was in, but it was nowhere. This was bad, all of my stuff was in there, the masks, my phone, my dad's wallet that had all his money. I tried calming myself down, _Maybe it's somewhere else, deep breaths_. Slowly I calmed down, until I turned around and saw a giant brown rock-person. I made a short scream, and balled up, pointing the shield at it.

After a minute or two of sitting still, I looked past the shield and saw it was also curled into a ball. I stood up and put the shield on my back, I had a feeling it wouldn't do much anyway. I approached the balled-up rock-person and tapped their head. They suddenly popped up, standing way taller than me.

"Uh, hi?" I say, backing up so I don't feel like I'm having my personal space invaded.

"Hello there-goro!" The rock-person replies.

"This might sound odd but, you're a goron right?"

"Why of course-goro! It'd be hard to see anyone who's not a goron here in Goron Village!"

"Of course. Hey could you tell me where my sword is?"

"Oh right, It's stuck in the ground where you left it. It was stuck pretty hard, not even the strongest of us could pull it out."

"Thank you,"

I walked out of the door into a village carved on the side of the mountain. Most of the buildings faced outward toward a town I could see at the base of the mountain. I could also see a castle, a forest and a lake. Leftwards from the door there was a small clearing of rocks and dirt, with the Master Sword in the middle. I walked over, pulled the sword out, and put it in its sheath.

_Hey, Fi, where are we?_

_"Our current location is Death Mountain, approximately 10 years before the Hero of Time claimed the Master Sword."_

_Wait, what?_

_"Allow me to explain. When you had first drawn the Master Sword, I had told you that the last hero had been from 100,000 years ago. This was an approximation, it is highly likely that the Last Hero was even 1 million years ago. Even so, Ganon revived himself a mere 5 years later, however, instead of striking instantly like he had done many times before, he laid dormant, gathering energy, reviving his most loyal servants and other villains, and awaited the moment the hero would show themself, but they never did. Ganon rethought his plan, instead of waiting for the hero, he would use the energy he had stored over the millennium to attempt something bigger than any of his plans have ever been. He will attempt to end the hero throughout history."_

_What? That's impossible._

_"Look at where you are, and try to say that again"_

_I- well- okay you have a point._

_"Currently, one of Ganon's most trusted servants is attempting to awaken a beast named 'Volvagia' before the Hero of Time sets off on their journey, this will spell disaster for Hyrule"_

_That doesn't sound good, do you know where they are?_

_"There is a 90% possibility that they are in an area that will become the Fire Temple"_

_Oh no, that doesn't sound good._

From behind me I hear a loud, gravelly voice behind me shout "HEY!"

Behind me was a large bearded Goron.

"I had heard a Hylian was up here, so I came right away," He said, "I'm Darunia, the Goron chief, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Can't have a Hylian up here yet, we're hollowing out some areas in the mountain, and it could be dangerous."

"Hm... Quick question, have you sectioned off an area for a temple?"

"Indeed we have, but we've stopped construction in there for a while, why?"

"To put it simply, someone bad is doing something bad, and I gotta stop them, that good?"

"Hmm... I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to go," He pauses, "Without this!"

He pulls out a fully red version of the tunic I was wearing.

"That's just a red version of this tunic."

"Incorrect! This is one of our specially crafted 'Goron Tunics'! With this you'll never feel warmer no matter how far into the mountain you go!"

"Huh, neat."

"I will only permit you into the mountain when you are wearing that, it's the only safe way for Hylians to traverse in there."

"Okay, fine"

I take the tunic and go to hide behind a couple rocks and then I have the sensibility to ask Fi something I meant to ask in the first place.

_Hey Fi, where's my backpack?_

_"In a way, it is part of you."_

_Wait, what? What does that mean?_

_"Reach behind you, and attempt to pull out one of the items from your bag"_

I had no idea what she was getting at, but hey I may as well give it a shot. _That Stone mask was pretty useful, I guess if I wanted to make sure I had any nonessential tool, it'd be that_

With the decision made I reach behind my back in attempt to pull the Stone Mask from non-existence, and I end up somehow actually doing it. It was there, plain as day, the mask was there in my hand.

_"Several heroes have carried many, many items more than they reasonably should have. An example of this is when the Hero of Twilight carried a ball and chain the size of his body for about half of his adventure."_

_That's... somewhat scary._

_"After being introduced to the magic of time travel, it would be safe to say that your backpack now holds an infinite storage space, with similar properties to what happens here."_

_I just think what I want from the bag and I could just... pull it out?_

_"Correct."_

After that conversation, Fi explains that I can also swap clothes instantly if the extra clothes are in my bag, and goes on to explain something that happened with the Hero of Twilight where he changed clothes instantly underwater or something, but I was a bit busy swapping between my new clothes (all the clothes in my bag were now tunics, trousers, and hoods. All the tunics were mostly the same sort of style, but different in where the red, green, and leather patches went). Eventually I decided to just put on the Goron Tunic and head to the work-in-progress Fire Temple.

Darunia lets me pass, and actually leads me to where the Temple was being carved out, and boy could I tell how little work they put into this place. Firstly, the construction Gorons clearly didn't pick up after themselves, there were two giant hammers were just lying on the ground when I walked in. Mine now, I took one of the hammers because I didn't see a need to take both. Second, there was lava everywhere, sure there were bridges over it, but they could have tried to cover it up. Lastly, there were three rooms total. Walk in, turn left, straight, end. The final door had a lock, but I just used the hammer to bust the rusted chains holding the lock in place and bang, I was through.

The final door opened into a circular room with a large platform in the middle. The platform had holes in it where magma was rising through. As my boots hit the platform I felt it, the same feeling of being watched that I felt at school. The feeling someone wanted me dead. The feeling that came from directly behind me.

I took the Master Sword and spun around, swinging the sword as I did, but the person behind me jumped away. Fi said something about a 'spin attack' and I guess that's the special term for what I did. Before me stood a man with pale skin, lavender hair, purple shirt, and a purple cloak. His hair covered one of his eyes, and the eye that was uncovered had a red iris. I readied my shield to prepare for a battle. The man stood there, menacingly.

"Congratulations Linkle, I actually didn't think you'd make it all the way here." The man spoke.

"How'd you-!?"

"Unfortunately, you're too late, Volvagia is already awoken, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Heh heh heh." The man laughed, before vanishing in thin air.

The ground started shaking, and I was struggling to stay in my feet. Suddenly a giant long dragon burst through one of the holes in the platform. It flew around the room for a minute before diving back into the lava.

_Well, guess it's time to play Whack-a-Dragon_

Volvagia comes out of the holes one my one, and I use the hammer I picked up and bashed him in the face when it came up next to me. While it was down, I slashed over and over. It retreated into the lava, and we repeated that dance several times. Dodging fire and blocking falling rocks. Volvagia **ROAR**s in defeat as it sinks into the magma and doesn't come up.

The man appears again looking into the hole Volvagia sank into.

"Well, that is unfortunate, it appears Volvagia is dead again."

"'Again'? Isn't this technically the first time it's died?"

"Correct, but it happened in the 'past' from our perspectives, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then, I shall be off."

"Wait-!" I shout as he walks away. The man unexpectedly stops.

"Oh fine. I guess you deserve a little bit of an explanation. What do you know?"

"A guy named 'Ganon' is attempting to ruin the timeline."

"Correct. That is the plan of Lord Ganon, the most powerful being since the Goddess Hylia."

"-And he's been storing energy for eons, yes I know, but tell me what I don't."

"It sounds like you know everything you need to."

"Well how about you tell me either, what's the next time Ganon is attacking, or one of his minions maybe?"

"Alright then. My name is Vaati, now if you don't mind me, something in Zora's Domain needs to die." The man cackled before vanishing.

_Oh that doesn't sound good._

A blue light appeared on the ground.

_"Step into the light to return to the outside of the temple"_

I do. A crystal forms round me and spins. It made me pretty dizzy, but not as dizzy as the Song of Soaring wings. Slowly and seamlessly I'm transported back to Goron Village. Darunia is there waiting for me.

"RAH HA HA! Good job!" Darunia pats me on the back, knocking me over, "Oh, sorry"

"Nah, it's fine, needed to crack my back anyways."

"What was in there anyway?"

"Some big dragon called 'Volvagia'"

"Volvagia!? We thought that dragon was still hibernating!"

"Well it wasn't, and now it's dead."

"Well then, take these." Darunia hands me two sacks, one with a bomb symbol on the front, and one with a gemstone symbol, "I feel it's only right to reward you for your trouble."

In the bag with the gemstones were predictably, gemstones, probably the 'Rupees' Hylians are said to have used instead of coins. In the bomb bag, there were bombs. I put them both away.

"Okay then, I need to head over to Zora's Domain, could you give me directions?"

"Of course! Climb down the mountain until you reach Kakariko Village, and when you leave, turn left and cross the river, that's all I know, if I remember, there's something to do with a song, something that starts with a 'Z'... I'm sure it's nothing important! Gah ha hah!"

"Okay... one last thing."

"Anything you wish Brother."

"I was never here, I don't want to be mentioned at all, make it seem like I never existed. Make it sound like another Goron in the village did it, you seem pretty strong, you maybe? Maybe your father? Whatever, just don't make it seem like 'A Hylian Killed Volvagia with a sword' make it seen like 'A Goron Killed Volvagia with a hammer' or something. I can't explain why right now, because I've just realized I should hurry up."

Then, I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had to get to Zora's Domain quickly, before Vaati does whatever he plans on doing.


	5. Chapter 5: Hyrule Field

Down the mountain, through a village, through a small river (and into a new change of clothes) and onto a hill by a waterfall? That's not what I had expected.

I argued with Fi for a while about how Zora's domain should have been there. when suddenly I hear a loud owl hoot, but ignore it for awhile until the owl cleared its throat.

The owl stood at least twice my size, but probably more. He paddled on and on about something, I didn't quite understand. He said something about knowing I shouldn't have the sword because something, something. _Jeez, this bird talks a lot. _He described a man that sounded like the mask salesman (Tall, ginger, large backpack covered in masks, grin), and said the mask salesman told the owl to give me a message, something about "When did 'he' (Likely referring to Vaati, but I'm thinking _How does the salesman know about him_) say he was attacking Zora's domain."

The owl asked something, but I just responded "Sure", and then, and only then, did I start processing any of the information dumped on me.

_Wait... THE MASK SALESMAN IS HERE!?_

_"It is likely an ancestor of the salesman."_

_Then how'd he tell the owl to give ME a message? How'd he know about Vaati? How would he know that I would be here at this EXACT moment? How... wait, I just had a thought. Could you dowse for Vaati?_

_"Vaati added as a dowsing target, tell me what targets you wish do dowse for to change targets."_

When dowsing, you point the Master sword around, and depending on how close where your pointing is in the direction of what you're looking for, the sword will shine brightly. No matter where I pointed the Master sword, it hardly glew at all. That meant Vaati was nowhere near.

_Okay, all that means is I have time before he kills something._

_"Incorrect."_

_What?_

_"It is highly likely that only 5 minutes will have passed back in the future."_

_And just how do you deduce that? Actually I'll save you the energy: 'Its Magic'_

_"Correct. It is currently unknown if Ganon had thought this convenient, of the Goddess Hylia."_

I chuckle at that last statement, _Sorry, but 'The goddess thought it was convenient' feels like someone just going __'Hey, so, God was getting bored of gravity, so that's not a thing anymore'_

_"Regardless, you may do whatever you wish after you complete the main objective."_

_Well, guess I'll look for the salesman, he's got some explaining to do._

_"Considering the time we are in, its likely he is setting up a shop in Castle town. Master Link in this era had complained to his companion about a 'mask based fetch quest that took way too much time'."_

_Then that is where I'm headed. Since the name is 'Castle Town' I'm assuming it's a town by that castle over there?_

_"Hyrule castle, and yes."_

With that, I set off, running, then swimming (and instantly changing into ANOTHER pair of clothes), and running all the way to a nice little ranch, halfway there. I couldn't keep running that long, I needed somewhere to rest. There was a weird language on the sign hanging above, but somehow it seemed to be automatically translated to me, didn't know how but I wrote it off as magic shenanigans and entered 'Lon Lon ranch'.

Inside stood a young girl, red hair, couldn't have been older than 6, petting and singing by a very small horse. I thought _Hey I've got some time to kill, why not play a song with the kid? _I take out my Ocarina, not saying a word the whole time, and the girl seemed to understand what I was doing, and sung the same short melody until I get it down. 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 2, 3.

We made some music for a while, and the horse really seemed to love it, until eventually I felt good enough to leave. I waved goodbye to the girl and ran toward the castle. _That was a nice human bonding moment._

Within the day I made it to the Castle town. The streets were busy, a large fountain, every building seemed to be a shop, but I only had one goal, get into that shop that looked like it has a giant mask as decoration. I walked around the fountain and entered the store, and the familiar bars shut behind me. The store seemed to be pretty empty, aside from the ginger-haired, purple-clothed, creepily-grinning, mask salesman.

"I can assume you got my message?"

"Only if I can assume you're a magic freakshow."

"You can't."

"Okay than you chaotic llama, tell me what's up with you."

"I prefer 'Lawful neutral', so speak for yourself 'Chaotic stupid'"

"Hey! I'm totally a Neutral Good, and are we really doing this now? Insulting each other's _alignment _like it is a thing that matters? We might as well be insulting our frickin' _Zodiac signs_!"

"Ahaha, I suppose you are right. I shall explain everything."

He explained jack.

Well he didn't explain anything important, something about a 'Majora's Mask' and something something 'remembers all times' (Guess that explains how he knew how I was where I was), told me two new songs using the song of time, (I assume they were on the note but I forgot to read it. One was the song he played that one time for the heist, skips time forward half a day, play the first notes of the song of time twice, 11 22 33. The other slows time down, play the song of time in reverse.) and that I had to go to the lost woods because I needed to 'teach someone a song'.

Dunno who that could be but hey guess I'm headed out.


End file.
